Alice's Twilight
by Mayuko Tataeshi
Summary: Twilight from Alice's POV.
1. Prologue

Alice's Twilight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

As I walked out of the forest at dawn, I felt that today held significance. As if something would happen. I sat down on a fallen tree and tried to envision it. I saw my brother Edward's ecstatic face, and then the vision changed and he looked devastated. Then pained. And finally, I saw an unfamiliar face. That of a girl of about fifteen, maybe sixteen. In the brief moment that I saw her face, I noticed something about her eyes… love. Nothing but true, irrevocable, unconditional love. As I stood, the face vanished from my memory as if a slate being wiped clean.


	2. First Sight

First Sight

Upon driving into the school parking lot with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, I noticed an unfamiliar car driving into the staff lot. A new teacher? No┘ The driver looked too young. A transfer student, maybe.

As I walked between classes, I saw the new student again. She was with a boy whom I remembered to be named Eric. She looked just the tiniest bit uncomfortable. I laughed quietly. She was another victim of Eric▓s over-helpful nature.

⌠What is it, Alice?■ Jasper asked.

⌠Nothing,■ I replied, ⌠just people watching.■

At lunch, I noticed the girl again. She was starting to look familiar. She sat at a table with a large group. I recognized some of the people around her as Jessica and Angela. After a while, she stood and walked in the direction of the Biology II classroom. I suppressed laughter. She would be in the same class as Edward! At this, I realized where I had seen her face before. In my vision of a few days past┘ she had been the girl in love. I decided to skip my next class to try and figure out some more about her.

As I slipped into the world of the future, I saw only brief flashes-Edward must have been changing from one plan to the next at record speed. I saw him holding the girl▓s hand, I saw a note being passed between them -I caught the name on the note, Bella- Edward drinking her blood, Edward changing her, Edward leaving Forks┘. The visions became overwhelming and I jerked myself back to reality. I saw a few people watching me, but they looked away deliberately when they saw me returning to reality. Looking at my watch, I saw the time approaching the end of the period. I walked towards the Biology II classroom to wait for Edward. I was unfathomably curious. As he shot past me at inhuman speed, I caught a look at his face. It held a pained expression. As he passed me, he shot me such a glare that I was immobilized for a moment. Edward was in pain, and I was going to find out why. As I stood in my shocked trance, I only vaguely noticed Bella pass by, talking to a boy whose name I suddenly couldn▓t remember. She looked like she was choking back tears. I was overcome suddenly by visions, and decided to go home.

Edward's Volvo was already racing out of the parking lot when I got there. I stared after him, confused for a moment. Then I remembered seeing him leaving Forks, and all was clear. I hadn't thought he would leave so soon, though.

I ran home, where Esme was waiting.

"What's wrong, Alice?" she asked gently.

"The future is confusing today," I answered, and went to lie down on Jasper and I's bed. Was it possible for vampires to get headaches? I had never seen the future so twisted in my life. It made a hairpin turn every split second.

Edward did not come home that night.


	3. Open Book

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the knowledge that Alice is awesome and there are some really good reviewers out there.

* * *

Open Book

The next day, Edward went to Denali. Esme tried several times to ask him what was wrong, but all he would say was that he needed a break. No one could get anything else out of him. But I knew. He was terrified that he would kill Bella. Edward didn't want to be responsible for that. So off he went to Denali.

The next few days at school were tedious and boring. Jasper's eyes were a darker black than I had ever seen, so we went hunting. Unfortunately, there were even fewer animals than usual, so we decided to go 'hiking' on the weekend. Edward made no contact with us, nor did Tanya. Esme seemed worried, but Carlisle told her to calm down. After all, Edward _is_105 years old - Certainly old enough to take care of himself. So we went to school just like normal. The first few days, Jasper said that fear was radiating off of Bella, but we couldn't know what caused it without Edward there. I tried to see Bella's future, but couldn't get a good image. Even when I got something decisive, it wasn't any help. I got visions of her cooking steak, writing an e-mail, going to the library… . Nothing helped. Then I tried to look into Edward's future, but all I saw was him staying with Tanya for as long as possible. But somehow, I knew that his resolve would waver. He would come back. I decided to keep tabs on his decisions. I wanted to know right away when he decided to come back.

Some of the tension in the school seemed to ease with Edward gone, although I still heard girls whispering about him. There was even a small catfight between two girls. I realized that they were fighting over him, and couldn't suppress my laugh. Emmett and Rosalie caught on quickly, and we all laughed uproariously until Jasper sent a wave of calm our way in order to avoid more strange looks. We calmed immediately, forgetting even what we were laughing about, and headed to lunch. Bella was sitting with her new group of friends.

As the week went on, more catfights broke out. Girls were insisting that he had gone to buy an engagement ring, and fighting over who was the lucky girl. Everyone thought herself most worthy. Jasper had to stay even closer to me than usual to keep me from laughing hysterically. Another theory was that he had found a girl he liked, but that she had turned him down. There were fewer believers in this theory, as everyone knew that Edward was the most eligible bachelor in the school and any girl who didn't dream of him was automatically shunned and labeled as insane.

On Monday, it snowed. Emmett wanted to wear a t-shirt, but Rosalie convinced him to wear a thin long-sleeved shirt, satisfying his desire to be different and our desire not to stand out. We still had an inhuman snowball fight, though. I vaguely noticed Bella walking hurriedly to her next class. When I took a break from throwing snowballs, I overheard Bella admitting that she had never seen snow before. I carefully resisted laughing. She scampered quickly to Spanish seconds after. As I watched her retreating back, a snowball hit me in the back of the head. I yelped, and turned around for my revenge. But Jasper was giving me such an incredible puppy-eyed look that I just couldn't.

As I walked into the cafeteria with Rosalie after Calculus, I glanced towards Jasper and Emmett… and Edward!? I would have fainted if I could. I saw Bella walk in with Jessica. She glanced our way after a few minutes, and turned white. She looked away quickly. She took a soda and sat down with her usual group of friends. When she thought we weren't looking, she looked at Edward. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't identify. I was distracted by Emmett shaking droplets of water towards Rosalie and I, and leaned as far back as I could. Rosalie glared at him, but he just laughed. I glanced back at Bella out the corner of my eye, and saw her still staring at Edward. Her stare was far more obvious now as she took in every detail of his appearance. I prodded him, and his head shot up. He and Bella made eye contact for only a split second before she looked away. Edward continued to watch her. He stared at her for the entire lunch hour.

"I'm going to talk to her," he said decisively before going to Biology. Emmett applauded, earning himself a half-hearted smack from Rosalie. I smiled.

"Good luck, Edward."

I wanted to watch their exchange more than anything, but I knew he would catch me. The consequences for spying on Edward were severe.

The rain died down during the last period. Jasper had been hoping for a thunderstorm, even though I told him over and over again that it wasn't happening. Now his hopes were fully dashed. I walked towards Edward's Volvo, and saw him leaning against it, watching Bella. As she nearly hit an old car, he started to laugh uncontrollably. For a spilt second, I had a vision of him running over to her and kissing her, but then it disappeared just as quickly as it came. I smiled. This would be an interesting story.


	4. Phenomenon

Alice's Twilight

Phenomenon

The next day, Forks was frozen and white. We couldn't resist having a snowball fight before school. Emmett and Jasper ended up falling on the ground wrestling with each other. We sped to school just like always, and ran around the lot laughing and throwing snowballs. Only Edward stayed by the Volvo. He simply stared into space, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. When Bella drove up carefully, I realized he was waiting for her. I smiled. She got out of her car and walked around, bending down once to look at her snow chains. As she looked at them, I heard a yell that would have been inaudible to anyone else. I opened my mouth to warn her, but she had already turned around. She stared in terror at the van skidding towards her, opening her mouth to scream. In the second that it took for the van to crash into her, Edward had dashed to her rescue. He knocked her out of the way and held out his arms to stop the van. I twitched. _Bad move,_ I thought. This would get us found out for sure. As the van skidded to a halt, Edward grasped it with one hand, holding Bella in the other, and pushed her out of harm's way. It all took mere seconds. I dashed over and joined the throng of people gathered to see the outcome. I managed to get to a point where I could see what was happening. I saw Edward bent over Bella, calling her name frantically. After a minute that seemed like an hour, she opened her eyes. I saw her lips move, and Edward relaxed. He still held her to himself closely. She spoke again, and confusion flitted across her face. Ambulances arrived quickly, and Bella and the owner of the van – Tyler, I learned – were loaded onto stretchers. Edward slid into the front seat of Bella's ambulance, and I gritted my teeth. This was not good. If she found out… but of course she would find out. I just knew it. I had only to be worried about what would happen then. As the ambulance drove away, people started getting into their cars to follow it. I shrugged, and darted for the driver's seat of Edward's Volvo. I arrived only seconds before Rosalie. She glared at me – Rosalie had always wanted to drive the Volvo – but got into the passenger's seat with good grace. We drove quickly to the hospital, where most of Forks was assembled. After at least half an hour of waiting, Bella came out, Edward behind her. His eyes were unusually cold. Bella's father blocked her instantly from my view, being a typical worried parent. Edward moved carefully around them, and came towards us. Rosalie, Emmett and I all opened our mouths at the same time, but he held up his hand to tell us to leave him. His face was troubled. Rosalie looked annoyed, but we all followed Edward to his car.

When we got home, I followed Edward to his bedroom. I sat down next to him on his couch, and was silent for a while.

"What's wrong?" I asked at last. He shook his head.

"I think she's catching on," he said. His voice sounded worried. I didn't know what to say. After a few moments, I spoke.

"Do you want her to know?" I asked him.

"I don't know… I… I don't know."

There was more silence.

"Edward…"

"Yes, Alice?"

"You love her," it was not a question.

"I do," he sighed. Now I understood why he had looked so troubled.

"Then tell her."

With that, I left the room.


	5. Invitations

Alice's Twilight

Invitations

For a few weeks, everyone was all over Bella. Jasper had to stay away from her, as he said the tension was too much. Edward seemed closed up. I think he was actually afraid. He told me that Bella had seen him standing by his car the morning of the accident, and had questioned him relentlessly. He looked so sad, though. I realized how uncomfortable Jasper must have been, and felt immediately terrible. Even I noticed a distinct tension in the air, and couldn't fathom how awful Jasper must feel daily.

After a month or so, I learned that Edward had spoken to Bella. I slipped soundlessly into his room, where he was stretched out on his couch listening to Debussy. I sat down on the edge of the couch, and we were both silent. After a while, he decided to acknowledge my presence, and sat up.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and spoke.

"What's going on with you and Bella?" I asked. He sighed.

"She's catching onto me. I wish I could just tell her everything…" his voice broke near the end. I felt immediately upset.

"Then tell her!" I urged, without thinking. I realized my mistake in seconds, almost before Edward turned his heartbroken gaze on me.

"I-I'm sorry, Edward… that was… insensitive…" I whispered apologetically. He shook his head ever so slightly.

"No, it's ok…" he said this calmly, but his eyes clouded over and he assumed an armadillo-like position. I sighed, and left feeling worse than before.

Two days later, I had a vision of Edward and Bella. They were talking. Bella looked angry, Edward hurt and sad. I gasped, and shut the vision out. It wouldn't really happen, would it? Edward changed his mind far more often than not. But later that day, Edward looked even more upset than usual. I approached him warily, hoping to ask him what happened.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"What, Alice?" he asked. He didn't snap, which was good.

"Did… you and Bella fight?" I asked, taking a subconscious step back.

"I suppose you could call it that. She's mad at me. She thinks I regret saving her life," he answered. I looked down slightly.

"Oh, Edward…" I whispered sympathetically.

"Don't," he said firmly. "If she's going to be like that, then there's nothing we can do. It's useless being sympathetic."

I sighed, not wanting to give up, but left anyways.

But even though Edward had said that, the next day I saw him smiling at her and offering her a ride to Seattle.


	6. Blood Type

Alice's Twilight

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or the plot for this story, I admit... That's the problem with rewrites.**

* * *

Blood Type

That same day as Edward offered Bella a ride to Seattle, I felt the tension in the air disappear as swiftly as it had come. I saw Bella smiling again, something she hadn't done for a while. I overheard her talking with false excitement to Eric and Mike about an upcoming beach trip. But she still seemed nervous. As she stood in line during lunch, I saw her glance at our table. She looked away quickly. I could hear girls talking about asking Edward to the girls' choice dance, and I began to laugh quietly. Emmett looked at me questioningly. I managed to cough out something about Edward being in high demand, and once they understood we all started laughing uncontrollably.

"Not a chance," said Rosalie. "He's already been caught."

As she said that, I saw Edward beckon Bella over to sit with him. I smiled.

"Saw that one coming, didn't you Alice?" said Emmett.

"From a ways off," I answered as I stood with my tray. Jasper followed, his face twisting. Of course – he could feel the anger of every girl (and boy) in the room. Of course they were all furious. The two most eligible teens in Forks were sitting together and everyone was angry.

"Come on, Jasper – we'll skip this afternoon." I spaced out for a moment as I saw Edward skipping as well… and Bella getting sick during blood testing in Biology. I would have to tell him as soon as he left the cafeteria.

Predictably, ten minutes later I saw Edward going to save Bella from Mike Newton. I giggled, watching the exchange from Edward's Volvo. Jasper groaned.

"Remind me why we're sitting in the car instead of just going home?"

"Because we're watching Edward flirt with Bella!" I explained, thoroughly exasperated. He groaned again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, he's not feeling passion at all right now!"

"So!? I can see it! He's going to flirt!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he IS!"

"No he's NOT!"

"Get out of the car and run!"

"What?"

"Edward's coming!" I yelled.

"Oh." Jasper said, and jumped out of the car. We ran at vampire speed, away from the school. When we reached home, I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I wonder when Edward will get back…" I murmured.

"Alice, would you like to come hunting with me?" Esme asked. I smiled.

"Sure, Esme."


	7. Scary Stories

Alice's Twilight

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Scary Stories

When Edward got home that day, he wanted me to bring Bella's truck from school. I grinned a wicked grin when he wasn't looking. He _did_ drive her home. Perhaps this was a relationship that could work out.

On Friday, I could hear everyone talking about Edward and Bella. The jealousy must have been overwhelming poor Jasper. It was obvious that everyone was jealous, even those in relationships. It made me sick to think that they could be so disloyal. If Edward were here… He'd be furious. Perhaps it's actually for the best that he skipped today. He would have torn Lauren Mallory limb from limb by now. I could hear her making snide comments about Bella even when they were right next to each other. I was glad when Bella made space between them.

That night, we went to meet Edward and Emmett at Goat Rocks. I hoped Bella would be okay tomorrow. Her future was cloudy.

Our hunting trip was lovely. We sat around the campfire Saturday night, watching Emmett make a fool of himself with some sticks and feathers. I suppose he was trying to do a Native American dance, but it just looked stupid. Jasper tossed bug spray in the fire, and we laughed as Rosalie ran and screamed about her clothes being burnt. I, of course, was sitting far enough away that I didn't have to worry. And then we told the same ghost stories as always before going to continue the hunt.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I'm ashamed of myself, to be honest. I should have found a way to make it longer, but I could only cover the three days. To make up for it, I'll post the next chapter by Saturday. And it will be longer, I swear!  
**


	8. Nightmare

Alice's Twilight

* * *

A/N - I reread Midnight Sun last night, and noticed that the events are extremely different from what I've come up with. However, I'd like to remind you all that this is a FANfiction, and the point of fanfiction is to create events _you_ think could happen. So, Stephenie Meyer says that's what really happened - well, I say this is what _I_ think _could_ have happened.

Just wanted to keep things straight for everyone! Thanks!

Oh, and I'll be replacing the chapters up to now with edited versions, as I recently read over them and found areas where I wanted to improve them. Again, thanks to all my readers for giving me the adrenaline I needed to keep writing... Even if I did keep you waiting for a month.

* * *

Nightmare

We arrived back home by seven o'clock Sunday evening. I found myself yawning out of pure boredom. I tried to yawn for a whole minute. I yawned tunes. I was bored. As I lay on my back on the floor of Jasper and my room, I wondered what it was like to dream. My lack of human memories left me clueless on sleep. Thinking about it made me even more curious. I closed my eyes and looked into the first person's future I thought of – Bella Swan's. I delved into her future, surrounded by a whirlwind of other possible outcomes. I searched and I searched, but no dreams came into sight. I sighed. I wandered downstairs, still bored. Edward was sitting at the piano, fingering the keys. He was at a loss. I thought of Bella again, wondering about her future, and suddenly a beautifully sweet melody came to my ears. I glanced at Edward, and he smiled. He was already scribbling the notes. Music never made much sense to me – no matter how many times I read through beginner piano books and the like, nothing made sense. Music made less sense to me than anything else, even Rosalie. Rosalie was a mystery to us all, though. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't block the visions of her doing… things I didn't need to see. Although I guess I haven't got it nearly as bad as Edward… there's no way for him to stop the voices. Poor guy. A pencil flew at me suddenly, and broke on the back of my head before I could get out of the way. I glared at Edward, and wandered off again. Jasper caught on to my boredom, and appeared by my side as I sat down on the grass. I leaned over to put my head on his shoulder. How I wished sleep was possible. It seemed like such a pleasant way to pass the time. I wouldn't enjoy it being a necessity, but the option seemed appealing. I decided I was going to do the next thing that came into my head, no matter what it was. A few minutes later, I had translated every song I knew into Arabic. I groaned. This was far too easy. A wave of calm washed over me, soothing my irritation. I snuggled closer to Jasper, and he curled an arm around me. Edward's piano playing still echoed off the trees, giving the beautiful melody a slightly eerie sound. It was sounding good. Knowing him, he would be working on it all night. I glanced up at Jasper again. His eyes were black.

"Let's go hunting, Jasper," I said gently. He smiled gratefully at me, and we ran to the forest.

Monday was sunny. Rosalie spent hours admiring herself in a mirror she had dragged outside. I spent the day feeling sorry for myself – I had been planning to go shopping. I had to comfort Jasper, though – Edward was moping about not seeing Bella. Waves of happiness spread through the house every few minutes, but it didn't seem like Edward could be calmed that easily. I hugged Jasper hard, and he smiled. His eyes were so yellow they could almost be described as white. We had a good hunt last night. Jasper closed his eyes tight, concentrating. A wave of euphoria washed over me, and I had to laugh. The sound echoed back to me, and I had to laugh again. Soon, even Edward was laughing happily. I heard him sit at the piano and start to play Esme's favorite song. I had almost forgotten how wonderful it was to sit and listen to the music fill the house. I sighed happily. There was no wish for sleep anymore. I wondered absentmindedly when Edward would bring Bella to the house. I had seen it in a vision, but I hadn't managed to pinpoint the date. I only knew it would be sometime in the next month. I found myself thinking about what Bella was doing. I saw a boy flirting with her, and groaned. Even I could feel Edward's intense anger. Jasper's face twisted, and he sent out another calm wave.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

"Bella Swan," I answered. Jasper looked confused.

"The girl he's in love with," I explained in an undertone, hoping Edward wouldn't hear. But to no avail. A wad of paper came down the hallway, hitting me in the arm. I opened it to find line on line of scribbled out music. I laughed quietly. So he hadn't finished Bella's song yet. I threw it back, and heard a surprised yell as it hit Emmett on his way downstairs. Jasper and I both laughed out loud. I stood up, and walked downstairs to apologize to Emmett. He laughed with me when I explained. I glanced outside, hoping for a hint of rain, but nothing showed up. I groaned.

"This is boring," I muttered. Jasper appeared behind me. I jumped – I had been too absorbed in my boredom to hear him coming.

"What's boring?" he asked.

"There's nothing but sun, sun and SUN. I'm sick of it. I want to go shopping," I whined. "Why can't we have someone who can change the weather?"

Jasper laughed.

"That would be nice," he agreed. Going outside, I flopped down onto the grass. My nose made a dent in the ground, but I didn't feel anything. I couldn't help but giggle. I sat up and wiped the dirt off my face. I sighed.

"Jasper, what do I usually do on sunny days?" I asked.

"Dress up as a human and play tricks on people? I don't know," he joked. I sighed.

"You have to pay more attention to what people are doing, Jas!" I said playfully, swatting gently at him. Mid-swat, I was overcome by a vision. I stared straight ahead in horror. Jasper grabbed my hands and said something, but I couldn't hear him properly. I saw Bella, walking alone through the streets of Port Angeles… Bella, surrounded by men with evil intentions… I jerked myself out of the vision quickly.

"Wednesday," I whispered, before coming back properly. Edward ran out of the house.

"Alice, what did you see? I missed the first part – What's going on?" he asked, desperate. I shuddered.

"Bella's going to Port Angeles on Wednesday. I saw her alone, saw her in danger… you have to follow her after school," I whispered. Edward's face grew immediately serious. He nodded once before turning on his heel and going back into the house.

Wednesday was sunny again, but I saw it getting dark early. Edward would save Bella, I knew it.


	9. Port Angeles

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, candy, or anything of the like.

I had fun writing this chapter... maybe that's why I took so long to update. Sorry about that. Thanks for still reading~~

Oh yeah, I was thinking of skipping chapter 9 (Theory) because I'm kind of at a dead end. Let me know what you think when you review, please.

* * *

Port Angeles

I stayed home again on Wednesday. Edward went out early in the morning to keep watch over Bella. I didn't see anything major happening, so I let him go without a fuss.  
By now, I'd gotten a pretty good impression of Bella. I'd never met her, but I felt like I had known her since childhood. She hated rain and snow, and sunny days were her favorite. She didn't much like brussels sprouts, but she ate them anyway. She was terrible in gym, and was outright terrified of dancing. Her favorite shirt was sleeveless with white eyelet lace. And she loved Edward. I couldn't wait to actually meet her. I knew we would be the best of friends. I smiled, daydreaming about all the clothes I would buy for her. Bella would never wear the same thing twice. I could already see her in so many wondeful outfits, almost all of them blue. I smirked slightly. So blue was Edward's favorite color on her was blue... I would remember that. Just as I was slipping deeper into the dreamworld, the visions changed. Suddenly, the events were a lot closer. I could see Bella and Edward in Edward's car, talking calmly... She knew. And she was sitting in his car, talking calmly about it, not even a hint of concern. The vision changed for a split second, into Edward biting her and draining her body of blood. But he recovered control just in time. I sighed in relief. I would meet Bella. I was certain. I would meet Bella, and Edward would change her. I wasn't sure of the circumstances, but I knew it would happen, and then Bella and I would be friends for eternity. I laughed merrily at the thought.  
My laugh must have brought Jasper's attention, as he came up behind me.  
"What is it now?" he asked.  
"Bella's going to be my best friend," I answered happily. Jasper rolled his eyes.  
"That might not end up happening," he said gently, as if to a child. I glared at him, annoyed. "I saw it. Bells's going to join us, and shi and I will be the best of friends for eternity," I snapped, and flounced off. I knew what I saw was true. It had the distinction and clearness that changeable things didn't have. In my visions, things that could still be changed were just the tiniest bit foggy. I didn't even notice, half the time. But things that were pre-determined, like the weather, had a certain sharpness to them. This vision had that effect.  
I couldn't wait for Edward to get home. I had to tell him the good news. There was no way he was going to be able to read my mind - he was too preoccupied with Bella for that. I smiled, and twirled around. A friend... a best friend, at that. I didn't remeber ever having a best friend. I didn't remember ever having friends at all. As a vampire, I had the Cullens, but I couldn't see them as friends. The Cullens were my brothers, my sister, my husband and my parents. They were all I had ever known. I giggled. Bella would be my first friend, I spun around again and again, turning my face to the moon and laughing out loud. I would have a friend. And we would go shopping, and we would play games, and do each other's makeup... eventually. Bella wasn't too big on makeup, but I would fix would have so much fun. I couldn't wait.


	10. Interrogations

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Not this story, not the backpack I brought to school today (mine ripped, gotta fix it.... how wonderful), and not even my cat. How unsettling. Parental authority worries me sometimes.

Anyways. I reposted chapter one, because there were some inconsistencies. It's more true to the book now.

By the way, I have nothing against cheerleaders...

* * *

Interrogations

Edward didn't come back until very early morning. I couldn't stop bouncing by then, I was so excited.  
"Edward. Welcome back. How was your night?" Carlisle asked calmly, even though I could tell he was as interested as the rest of us.  
"When do we meet her?" I asked, unable to properly build up to my question. Edward smiled.  
"Whenever you like, Alice. Maybe she'll come over on Saturday. I... I hope she does. But at the same time, I wish she would forget about us all," he sighed.  
"Don't talk like that," I reprimanded him. "We all want to meet Bella, you know"  
Rosalie scoffed.  
"Okay, maybe not all of us, but most of us. Give it more thought," I said softly. He smiled.  
"I'm going to pick her up for school today. I-I want to see her again. Rose can drive," he added, and spun on his heel.  
"Thank goodness he's finally found someone. I was so worried, with him not liking even one girl just the tiniest bit," Esme sighed in relief. I smiled.  
"He looks so calm and... happy when he talks about her," I mused as I went off to help Rosalie choose which car to take to school.

Rosalie careened into the parking lot even faster than Edward usually did - I could have sworn the wheels on one side of the car lifted off the ground at one point. It would have been terrifying, if not for the fact that we could have done more damage to the car by poking it than it could have done to us by exploding. We got out laughing, and sat down together to wait for the bell.

"Hey, watch this," Emmett murmured. He ran at full speed towards some cheerleaders, grabbed their pompoms and dumped them on Mike Newton's head. He was sitting calmly next to Rosalie again in under a second. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't stifle a giggle at Mike's face.

"You shouldn't be so obvious, Emmett. And besides, why cheerleaders? They never did anything wrong," I pointed out.

"They were the easiest target," Emmett laughed. A moment or so later, Edward zoomed into the lot. I heard him say the word 'ostentatious' several times as he parked next to the M3. Jasper and I stood up, hand in hand, to head for Trig. I would talk to Edward in English.

Edward ate lunch with Bella that day. I tried not to listen in on their conversation, but such things are hard when you can hear the voices on the other side of the school like they're next to you. I settled for staring at Bella instead. She glanced over at us several times, her face showing varying degrees of concern. It was fascinating, seeing her reactions to everything Edward said. I couldn't wait to talk to her. If only... if only Edward weren't such a coward sometimes. I sighed, and made my way to Gym.


	11. Complications

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Therefore, I don't exactly own this story either. How depressing.  


* * *

Complications

Edward and Bella were the talk of the school that day. Everyone had seen them sitting together at lunch, and everyone had their own theory about what was going on. I have to say, some theories were pretty wild. I heard someone saying that Edward ran over Bella's cat, and was trying to convince her to let him buy her a new one. But wouldn't the whole town know if Bella had a cat? I was stifling giggles all afternoon.

After school, we found a huge crowd around Rosalie's car, but it parted as soon as we approached. Jasper made a face, and I put my arm around him. We drove away quickly, and the emotions passed. Edward got home around six o'clock, and sat down at his piano for several hours. Bella's song was fully written, and he played it several times over. Rosalie snorted every few minutes until Esme took her hunting. Rosalie was the only one who still disapproved of Edward's relationship with Bella. I honestly couldn't understand why. Sure, Bella's human, and Rosalie wishes she still were, but she was really overreacting. As morning dawned, the rain turned to mist. The clouds were still heavy, but there would be sun on Saturday. Oh, how I wished Saturday would come sooner!

"Are you bringing Bella over on Saturday? You know I'll hurt you if you don't," I cheerfully threatened Edward in Trig. He smiled brightly.  
"Yes, I'll invite her over. You'll get to meet her," he answered. I grinned. I had already known he would invite her, and she would accept, but getting it in his own words was much better. I was looking forward to Saturday even more now. Time had never gone by so slow. I scribbled the answers to the homework questions, and was the first out the door even at human speed.

The rest of the day passed just as slowly. I contemplated snitching one of Rosalie's cars and going shopping, but thought the better of it. Rosalie was angry enough as it was. Although Emmett did destroy a shirt last time he went hunting... No, that wouldn't justify it in her eyes. How depressing.


	12. Balancing

Sorry I haven't updated in so long~~~ I just haven't been in the mood for writing. It's been so long, actually, I think my writing style has changed a little bit. I hope that, if it has, it's a change for the better. I think the quality of this story, at least, might go down, seeing as I've been going off Twilight lately. But if anyone's worried, don't be! I'll finish this fic for sure. I'm not the type to leave something unfinished. (If any of you read my Gundam SEED fics, I swear I'm going to finish those too. I even have one finished, I just haven't typed it up! Really!)

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, this plot, or any of the movies referenced in this chapter.

* * *

Balancing

At home, time still went slowly. I ran up and down the stairs for a few hours, trying to wear a hole in the carpet. I stopped after I collided harshly with Emmett and fell hard. I groaned, sitting on the couch. Yet again, I really wished I could sleep. I mean, it would be awful for it to be mandatory, but as an option... that would be so wonderful at times like this.

Morning came, after hours on hours of trying to find something to do. I did manage to find something at six o'clock - an hour before we left. I had only just gotten to the good part of 'The Lord of the Rings' when I had to turn off the TV. Mr. TV and I bade each other a fond farewell, and I hopped into Rosalie's convertible again. Friday... the last day of school before the weekend. And Edward had asked me to go hunting with him after lunch. And Bella would come over tomorrow! I squealed, and Jasper gave me an odd look. He rolled his eyes, and ignored me, preparing for the long day of emotions.

Trig. and English passed quickly. Edward looked almost as excited as I was. Chemistry took longer, but it too was over quickly. I understood everything perfectly, having taken Chemistry 11 and 12 almost ten times now. Maybe next school I would try out Biology. I didn`t much like cutting up animals, but it sounded better than learning about explosions yet again. Sure, I like explosions, but even they get old after a couple decades. I was contemplating this for most of lunch, until I realized we had to go and Edward was still talking to Bella. I stood slowly and walked towards them. Edward didn't even notice me standing behind him until Bella did.  
"Alice." Edward greeted me.  
"Edward," I returned the greeting.  
"Alice, Bella -- Bella, Alice," Edward introduced us.  
"Hello, Bella," I smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
Edward glared at me.  
"Hi, Alice," she murmured shyly.  
"Are you ready?" I asked Edward.  
"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car."  
'Okay,' I thought, and left.

Edward and I weren't going very far to hunt - just up to a mountain in the south ofCanada. We ran through the border, and parted ways halfway up the mountain. Edward has always preferred to do the actual hunting alone. We met again after several hours, and began to make our way home. We arrived back in Forks at eleven o'clock, and I sat down to finish 'The Lord of The Rings'. I can't believe I hadn't seen these before - they were incredible. I finished the third movie just as the sun came up, and I admit I developed a total crush on Aragorn. Sure, Jasper is my soulmate and all, but Aragorn is seriously cute! Um. Yeah. Anyways, Esme spent the entire night fussing around the house, making everything perfect and sparkly and disturbingly clean. When she realized that the house was going to fall apart if she cleaned it again, she started fussing over Edward, too - making sure his clothing all matched, making sure he had brushed his teeth (although, really, what's the point? Do vampires even get bad breath?) and even brushing his hair. Even I could feel Edward's relief when it was time for him to go. I thought the house would feel more relaxed with Edward gone, but the tension lasted. I started making weird faces at the ceiling, hoping to relieve my boredom, but after two hours I still couldn't touch my tongue to my nose.

I sat up, and started looking through the movies. Maybe we had something else that needed watching. After a while, I sat back, triumphant, watching yellow letters scroll across a starry background. Emmett always would go on about Star Wars. Maybe it was a good time to see if his favorite movie of all time was any good.


End file.
